The long-term goal of the Mentored Career Development component (KL2) of our CTSC is to build the capacity of our faculty to perform clinical and translational research (CTR), thereby addressing the significant health problems of New Mexico, the region, and the nation. Our short-term objective is to enhance our KL2 program by strengthening recruitment, augmenting individualized training, and improving mentoring to ensure that scholars become independently funded by the end of their K-award period. A parallel KL2-like program, open to additional faculty, with the same requirements, resources and training environment, has also been developed with funds made available to our CTSC (not an institutional match). The success of our KL2 program demonstrates the important role of our CTSC in catalyzing CTR training, thereby strategically increasing CTR capacity. The rationale for our approach is that by building on our already successful KL2 program, we will continue to develop the next generation of accomplished clinical and translational researchers. We will accomplish this with the following specific aims: 1) Continue robust and sustained leadership, administration, and institutional environment and commitment to the KL2 program; 2) Perform national searches for KL2 scholars that include enhanced processes: a) to match recruits with optimal training environments within our Signature Programs and departments, and b) to identify a racially/ethnically diverse pool of candidates; 3) Develop, use, and monitor individual career development plans (IDP) that articulate annual milestones and pathways for career development for five to ten years; 4) Enhance KL2 scholar mentoring by requiring local-mentor training, adding mentors to the Multidisciplinary Advisory Committee, and expanding the mentor team to include career mentors, peer mentors and, where appropriate, external mentors who are nationally recognized experts in their fields, and; 5) Implement a comprehensive evaluation process, including formative and summative components, for assessment of KL2 scholars, mentors, and the program. The expected outcome of our program will be an enhanced capacity to conduct CTR on the most important problems facing New Mexico, our region and the nation. We will attain this through heightened attention to the factors that improve recruitment, training, mentoring and career development of a new cadre of young, independently funded, and team science-oriented scientists. Such outcomes are expected to have an important, long-term positive impact on our institution and the CTR workforce, resulting in a generation of scientists trained in CTR; thereby promoting the nation?s priority to significantly accelerate the translation of discovery into impact on health.